To My True Love
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: Ajay hates Valentine's Day because of her past so Petey decides to do something special for her to try and give her a good memory for the day instead of having another bad one.


Valentine's Day is usually a day were couples love on each other by spending ungodly amounts of money. They will buy thing from flowers and chocolate to lingerie and dinner. But for some Valentine's Day is just another day they would rather forget because of the history it represents. Though for one short Canadian he was going to do his best to make it a special night for his true love. He was hard at work getting things ready for when Ajay got home. He had sent her off to spend the day at the mall with his sister. He set up the dining room table to make it look just so as they very rarely used it unless it was for something special. The table was set with dinner he had made. He sent a text to Ajay letting her know that he was ready for her. After he sent the text he knew he didn't have very much time to finish getting ready.

"Looks like Pete is ready. Wonder what he had all worked up."

If only she knew what her husband had been doing all day long. The two ladies made their way back home. Petey checked the dining room to make sure everything was just so. He lit the candles and then placed a box of what she would think would be chocolates though it was really filled with Starbursts which were Ajay's favorite. He set the note on top of the box along with a long stem rose. The note read:

_To: The Love of My Life  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
Love: Your Sweetheart_

_P.S. Don't eat all of the candy at once save room for the real desert._

He then left a trail of rose petals from the front door into the living room as he sat in his chair with his back to the doorway. He heard the car pull into the driveway as he smirked to himself as he heard Ajay walk into the house. Ajay saw the rose petals that lead her down the hall and into the living room. She sat her bags down and looked around.

"Petey?"

She wasn't quite sure what was going on but she slowly followed the rose petals into the living room to find his chair turned. Once he knew she had followed the lead he laid down he turned around in the chair to greet her as he smiled.

"What's this?"

"This is me surprising you with something special."

"But I hate this day."

"I know but I thought I would do a little something to try and make you hate it a little less."

He kissed her before wrapping his arm around her as they walked through the house and into the dining room as she looked at the set up rather surprised to see it all done up. It looked like something you would see from a movie the way he had it all set up. She couldn't really believe what she was seeing before her.

"What is all of this?"

"Thought you might like a nice home cooked dinner."

"Why though?"

"Because you're my wife and I love you."

He smiled giving her another kiss as she returned the kiss looking back at what he had done. He picked up the box of chocolates and the rose with the note and handed it to her. She read the note and smiled before opening the box to her surprise it was filled with Starbursts as she couldn't help but to laugh a bit. She turned back to him and kissed him.

"Thank you Pete."

"You're welcome hun."

"So what happened to the chocolates?"

"Alex and Chris ate the chocolates I uhh I only had one or two. Okay I had three."

"Pete….Alex told me you ate half the box."

He had the cheese grin on his face knowing he had been caught red handed. Mr. Healthy had been caught eating half the box of chocolates. Though he knew Ajay wasn't one for chocolates so he'd surprise her with her favorites. The two then sat down at the table as they started on dinner.

"You and Katie have a good time?"

"Yeah we did."

"You get anything good?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's a surprise."

He chuckled and shook his head knowing that Ajay would make him suffer and wait until later to see what she had bought. They continued to eat their dinner and drink their wine. I guess it was only fair seeing as how he had surprised her with dinner and candy. The two made small talk though out dinner until they finished up. He looked over to see that she hadn't eaten very much.

"You alright hun?"

"Yeah…just not really hungry. Thank you though it is good."

"You're welcome hun."

She felt bad and hopped that she didn't upset him after all the trouble he went through to make dinner. He took his plate into the kitchen and sat it in the sink before he started to put a few things away. She took her plate into the kitchen and covered it up and placed it in the fridge.

"I'm sorry I didn't have much of an appetite."

"It's alright hun I promise. I made you a small portion so it didn't feel like to much for you to eat."

"I will be hungry later though."

"You ready for your massage."

She nodded her head as he took a her hand and led her up to their bedroom. She took a seat on the edge of the bed while he went to go grab a few things before coming back out.

"Anything you want worked on first?"

"My back."

"That I can do if you would like to go ahead and lie down."

She nodded her head as she took her shirt off and laid down on the bed on her stomach. He put some lotion in his hands and warmed it up before he went to work rubbing her back. She let out a content sigh feeling relaxed while he kept working on her back. He used a little pressure working on her neck and shoulders before making his way down her back. She started to doze off a bit feeling relaxed as he worked on her arms and then her legs. He finished up after about an hour as she was still asleep even after he finished. He laughed to himself and shook his head while putting the things away he took out. He came but out to see her curled up on the bed as he decided to leave her to nap for a bit. He went back down to clean up everything from dinner and do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Once he finished up he went back upstairs to see her awake as he changed and climbed into bed next to her.

"You want a movie?"

"Can we watch the Godfather?"

"We can."

He grabbed the remote and searched for the movie and put it on before cuddling up with her. He wrapped his arm around her while she wasted no time curling up with him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled to himself and whispered to her as the two fell asleep together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
